mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emiozuna/Character Requests (Part 1/2)
Hi! This is Another Blog I Made! This Time I Talk About New Characters Requests. This is Part 1. Part 2 Comming Soon. List Of Characters Below, There's My List Of Characters To Be Made and/or Edited. '1.Sadist ZERO Easy 2nd (AKA Sadist ZERO Very Hard)' One of The God Tier Characters'' - Emiozuna'' This is A Very Cheap edit Of Sadist ZERO Easy. Has a new portrait and Has Newer and Very Cheaper Coding. Has New Cheap palletes which Can defeat Phantom Donald Very Hard. It can generate clones of himself when he is hit. His AI exceeds everything. Has newer fullscreen OHKO moves. This Donald is currently The Cheapest Character in MUGEN History. It Has a New BGM when selecting his 12th pallete. His 12th pallete resembles Dead Of Treason, which is more cheaper and stronger. 'Sadist Zero Easy 2nd's Palletes' '2.New Ronald McDonald' This edit of Ronald McDonald adds new moves, new sounds, new effects, new grabs, new palletes, better AI, new pinch-states, fixes bugs, new intros and winning poses, new winquotes, new assists, new portraits and has a new counter. It has A God pallete if he Fights with Donald Akari or Hentai Donald. It Also has A Level 2 Special Awakening Mode if he fights with L.C.W.W.C.B Donald. Some Specials and Hypers are edited and revamped. 'Changes:' Skill/Moves/Attack -Pinch State System Revamped. -New Pinch State: Shirai Kuroko Icon (Automatic Scale of Horror each time you hit Ronald), Misaka Mikoto Icon (Always Apple Bomb Thunder), Shana Icon (Always Apple Bomb Fire), Rainbow Mario Icon (Always Rainbow Apple Bomb), Golden Donald Icon (Increase attack and defense. Regenerate life. "Hamva-ga" do throw more and do more damage. Always full Power gauge. Summon Chibi Ronald. Ronald can jump higher. Can auto-recover air. Ronald has a Poison attack (life and power). You may now use, Double M.A.C. Barrier, Homing GO HAPPY, Homing Apple Bomb, Homing Shake Bomb, Homing Cheese Trap. Summon mini bouncing Ronald. Apple bomb (All 8 Types) do more damage. Sometimes while damaging, Miku-shield automatically activate. Sometimes while damaging, "Hamva-ga DA!" automatically attack. Increase walking, running, back step and air-dash speed. Shake bomb do more damage. Assist calling cool down are now faster. "Eat some french flies!" do more damage and fly more. You Can Use Shun Mc Satsu skill.) -3 Brand New Linking Hypers (1.Instant Transmission Ronald MAGIC!: After Go Happy, quickly press (D, F) a. 2.Grab n' Pound: While Soul Siphon, press (D, DB ,B,) s 3.Shun Dona-Disaster (Worser Than Shun Mc Satsu) After Hamva-ga DA! Press x, x, D, a, z (Only if Donald Icon or Golden Donald Icon is active)) -Adds Grabs: Shadow Dodge (Hold F, y) Shadow Slide (Hold F, x+y) and Reverse throw (Hold F, a+b) (These Works Near Opponent). -Adds A New Counter. -"McDonald Happy Meal!" Adds a extra meat before the upper part of the bread (It Also Adds a Pack of Ketchups Above.). -New Specials and Hypers. Assist -Adds Shirai Kuroko, Marisa Kirisame, Kirby, Derp, Goku, Sonic, Misaka Mikoto, Evil Ryu and Onslaught. -Assists Become Cheaper in Level 2 Special Awakening Mode Ronald. -Assist Bar Revamped. Other -Apple bomb now has different colours each element: Red (Fire), Yellow (Thunder), Blue (Ice), Light Blue (Water), Brown, (Earth), Black (Black Hole), White (Wind) and Rainbow (All 7 Types). -Add Level 2 Angry Donald. (Dark Awakening) (This one is Much Cheaper Than Before!). -New Effects. -New Intros And Winning Poses. -Better AI Update. -New Sounds. -Edited palette colour. -Adds winquotes (In Round 2) -New portraits. -Some Bug Fixes. -Edited and Revamped Specials And Hypers. -And More... '3.Evil Donald 2nd (AKA Evil Donald Mark II)' This is a Slighty Cheaper edit of PineappleProducer's Evil Donald. This edit adds assists, uses updated versions of his attacks (Like 5 stun lazers in one go, more hamburgers per throw and a bigger hyper beam), adds edited palletes and His AI has been increased greatly. His Berserk and Impure mode had become much cheaper than before. Additionaly, his 12th Pallete can defeat Dark Donald, Rare akuma, L.C.W.W.C.B Donald and even Dark Donald Aegis. '4.Mech-Sakuya Izayoi' ' ' -I AM the Real Sakuya!!! -''One of the Mech-Sakuya Izayoi's Winquotes'' This Edit of Sakuya Izayoi is A Robot-like character (Like Mech-Hisui). She can regenerate her helath and her power quickly. Her AI equals to Dark Donald. It also has a Berserk mode that triggers when her life is depleated and she has full power (Worser Than Evil Donald's Impure Mode). Also when her health is 300 or lower, she creates an invisible counter attack. Her special pallete can defeat Cheaper Characters like Shadow Donald and Alma Orochi. This version also has winquotes. Her Voice is modified to make like a robot. '5.'New' Colonel Sanders' This edit adds new intros, new palletes, new supers and his AI gets balanced. His 11th Pallete Joins 5 Clones of himself like Donald. His 12th pallete resembles Dark Colonel and it's a bit cheaper than DarkDonald1's Dark Colonel. Category:Blog posts